


Why Does Snow Always Fall?

by lotpot1999



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Multi, R plus L equals J, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotpot1999/pseuds/lotpot1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Role reversal. Arya is a basterd But Jon and Gendry aren't. And when gendry meets the mysterious basterd girl he can't help but fall head over heals in love with her. While that basterd girl finds it hard at home, and finds out who she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gendry - The basterd.

Gendry sat in the grand hall of winterfell, counting the amount of drunk men he could see while the half of his mind was muttering 'pleases.' And 'thank yous' and other  
Things that a Prince was supposed to say. He looked over and watched his fat farther sink his head into a woman's breasts. He was obviously drunk, but then again he was always drunk. While gendry was always board, board of high born lady's kissing his ass, board of his horrid little brother joffery threatening him, while gendry knew he could easily kick him off the top of the red keep and be done with it. Gendry was board of things being expected of him.

Yet he kept smiling anyway. She was a pretty enough girl, she had the looks of a true Tully. Her auburn hair hung over her shoulders, as she smiled and laughed. Sansa stark seemed like a very nice girl. But he didn't want to marry her, She was just like any other girl who wanted to marry him. The constant smiles, the way she looked at him like he was the greatest person in the world. He wasn't though. He looked across the table at his sister who looked confused, yet happy she kept looking between the two older stark boys who sat either side of her . He noticed as her hand kept slipping on to robbs or she would stare to long into Jon's eyes. Her innocence made him laugh. His youngest brother however sat in silence next to Brandon stark. They both obviously wanted a female partner. But oh how they would wish against that when they got older.

"Do you think that's a good ideas then." Laughed Sansa desperately. He had no idea what what he was meant to think was a good idea. This was one of the problems he had to face in everyday life, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Sorry pardon lady Sansa, I couldn't quite hear you over all this racket." A lie he didn't want to hear what she had to stay, but he would. He had too.

"Oh." She giggled in a boring childish way. "I was thinking that after we get married, we will have children, and we should really think what kind of names we will give them. I was thinking if it's a boy either eddard after my farther or robbert after yours. And if it's a girl we could call her cercei after you mother, she is so beautiful I just can't wait to meet her." He didn't want to name any of his children after his farther or mother.

"Oh and I'm sure my mother is just so excited to meet you  
to, and you are far more beautiful." She smiled at him laughing, in a few years time she might look back at this moment and feel like and idiot for how stupid she looks right now.

Soon enough lady Sansa was called up to see his bitch ofa mother, but it was nice to see someone happy to meet the famous cercei lanister. He looked around to see no one looking in his direction, he rejoiced at moments like this, when no one wanted his attention. Gendry took this moment to flee from the hall. He never got to escape often, but when he did he went to armory. It was one of things he was good at making things. He had made many  
weapons. But his most prized make was a helmet, a bull head helmet.

In the distance he could hear the clang of metal. That was his favorite sound, the clang of steel. But he wondered where it was coming from. Everyone was in the hall. He wondered further into the unknown that was winterfell. Until he found what he had been searching for , but when he did see it, he was surprised. Ahead of him he saw a dozen straw men, and small girl armed with a long sword.She was swinging the sword at the straw men. He could tell by her terrible stance that the sword was far to heavy for her. She was almost falling over every time she swung the heavy sword.

"Hello stranger." Gendry said to the girl witch took her by surprise, he could tell by the way she Span around dropping the sword, witch clatterd to ground, the ringing sound of steal echoing thoughout the court yard

"Sorry my prince, I never meant to offend you. I'm sorry I'll  
Go away." The girl said he couldn't quite see her face. But her voice was young and sweet.

"No, please don't, I can't stand to be on my own unless I can find the armory. So please stay with me my lady."

"I'm not a lady." The girl said defensively. She looked at him angry. But that face soon faded and was replaced with a great big smile." But I could help you find the armory."

He returned the smile back. "Nothing would please me more." The girl ran towards him grabbed his wrist with her sweet soft hands, and pulled him towards the armory. They were soon there, around them an aray of weapons hung on the walls. From swords to helmets. In the center of the room a roaring fire blazed. He could now see the girls face, she had a long face and grey eyes.She had a strange beauty about her. He walked over to a bench at the side of the room. He sat down upon the beach, he looked over at the girl, who was looking back at him. He patted the beanch.

"Come sit." Gendry said. The girl walked over to him and hopped onto the bench. He looked at her he knew her looks from some where, but where.

"Whats you name." Gendry said

"Arya." The girl said.

"Full name, for me it's Long and boring, I am gendry of the house baratheon, I have a bitch mother and a drunk farther bla bla bla."

"Okay, my name is arya snow." Snow he thought shes a basterd. No wonder shes not at the feast.

"Tell you what arya snow how about I make you a sword" gendry said

"I have a sword" the girl said angry yet again.

"I mean a sword you can hold without falling over."

Arya snow smiled at him, and nodded. "I would love that gendry of house baratheon who has a bitch mother and a drunk farther, and other tedious titles."

They both Sat there for the rest of the night talking, that was it they just talked. He loved that, she wasn't fake or boring, she was normal. I think I am going to like this girl, was wht gendry thought as they talked, just talked.


	2. Arya -Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya can't stop thinking about gendry.

Arya woke up early that morning, she felt very tired from lack of sleep. She should have left the armory earlier, she had spent to much time talking to that stupid Prince. What did it matter, arya had spent most of the time she should have been sleeping thinking about why he had talked to her. The only logical reason would be he was drunk. She hoped it was that, if it wasn't what else could it be. Maybe she made him think she liked him, which arya wasn't denying, he was nice and good looking. But it would never work, she can't fancy him. Not anyone, she was going to travel around the world, that was her plan. But if she was to fall in love or fancy someone it could never be him, he was gonna be king. He would never be aloud to be with her. There was nothing less honorable than a basterd, not just a basterd a basterd girl.

Arya Sat up in her bed, she rubbed her eyes to try and wake her self up a bit. She threw the covers of her legs so  
the covers landed in a pile on the floor. She swung her legs round so her feet were touching the cold floor. She stood up and walked towards the chest of drawers at the side of the room. She pulled out the drawer and dug through the mass amount of clothes. She never truly cared for clothes, they were boring, the same dress just different colors. She couldn't practice sword fighting in a dress. She much preferred a shirt and breeches, it's much  
More free to wear breeches, you can run, fight and just have fun.

She walked through the corridors of winterfell, no one bowed to her. No one gave a her a second look. She liked that she didn't have to be good constantly. The only two people who cared what she was doing was her half brother jon , and her farther. Soon she arrived at the hall where her family and lady stark were Sat. She walked over to where a seat had been left for her next to Jon. She felt lady starks hatred for her as she sat down. 

"Hello everyone how was the feast." Arya addressed the family.

"It was very umm tedious." Jon said and smiled at her.

"Well I'm glad I missed it." When she said that she looked around the table, everyone awkwardly Sat up, and straightened themselves. She had a habit of doing this making people feel awkward. But soon she was saved by Sansas blabbering about Prince gendry.

"It's a shame arya, you never got to meet the Prince. Oh he was so kind, and handsome he had jetblack hair." Arya could tell what she was trying to do. Sansa did this often tried to make her jealous. 

"Yes I know I met him later on." Arya said

"You what!!"

"Yeah I got to meet him later on."

"But how?" Sansa was now very angry

"He wanted to be away from the feast, and he came up to me and just started talking to me."

"How could you arya. You know how much I love him, now your gonna steal him from me."

"What no Sansa I just spoke to him." Arya knew she had to turn this around quickly. "Anyway Sansa he mostly talked about you."

Sansa smiled. "He did."

"Yeah." Arya turned to face Jon and smiled at him. He could tell she was lying to Sansa. But as arya looked around the table she could tell that every one apart from Sansa knew she was lying. They spoke together but arya didn't join in on the conversation, she would normally say the wrong thing, but it looked like she already had. As soon as she was Finished her food, she got up and left the table. She got out into the corridor and was heading towards her bed chambers, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she Span around to see who it was. But to her disappointment it was lady stark.

"To what do I owe the pleasure lady stark." Arya said sarcastically.

"Cut the bullshit arya, you little basterd." Lady stark said aggregated, arya wondered what she had done this time.

"Well thank you my lady for pointing out, yet again, that I am a basterd." Arya fired back at her.

"You stay away from the royal family they don't what the likes of you around them."

Arya took a step closer to lady stark. "Thats weird because I'm sure gendry enjoyed my company last night, he even said we should meet up again some time." Arya stepped away from lady stark, she smiled at her."it was a pleasure talking to you lady stark."

Arya took her leave and walked towards her chambers, but on the way she remembers what she had said to lady stark, and she realized she would love to see him again. She knew exactly where he would be. She ran as hard as she could push her body, she ran until she forgot what she was running to. But when she got there she saw him, but realizing she sweating and out of breath she stayed hidden round a corner. She didn't want him thinking she was desperate. When she was ready she walked round the corner to see him, she jogged up and hopped on the bench. Gendry span round looked at her smiling. 

"Hello Arya Snow." He said grinning

"Hello gendry baratheon." She said smiling back at him."So...what you up to."

"Nothing you."

"Nothing."

"So tell me arya I can't help wondering, who are your parents."

Arya suddenly very awkward." Well I don't know who my mother was."

"I'm sorry about that. So who's your farther."

Arya took a deep breath. "My farther is Lord stark."

Gendry looked at her surprised."Well that explains a lot."

"This will probably be the last time is see you." Arya said sadly.

"What why?" Gendry looked sadder than her.

"Lady stark doesn't want me near the royal family. She thinks it would be dishonorable." 

"Oh." They both sat there in the awkward silence, until it hit her, she knew a place None of the Starks knew about, there they could meet there. She looked at gendry and smiled, she knew exactly what to do. No one could keep her away from gendry not Sansa, not lady stark. She didn't care at the moment he was one of the best friends she had ever had or was it more than that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	3. Gendry - Attack.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry Visits arya, and things start to go wrong.

It was was gendrys favourite time of day, when the sun was as high as it was now, the birds sing the same tune, he would slip away from what he was doing and venture of into the wolfswood. He liked the wolfswood the smell of moss and damp. The echo of his voice bouncing of the  
Trees. The wolfswood was so vast he got lost the first few times he met arya there. Arya had warned him not to speak so loudly in the wolfswood wood , for there are people here who might mean to hurt us. He laughed off what she said as he looked around and saw no one. It's not that he douted there were other people in the wolfswood, but he didn't see why people would intentionally hurt other people. It just didn't make sense in his mind. Soon enough he saw her there, but she looked different, she had cut her hair shorter, so it hung a little of her shoulders, it made him laugh how she had shorter hair than her brother, bran. They always met by the same pond, the pond was deep enough to swim in. Ontop the pond there were Lilly pads and various other flowers floating on the water. As he got closer he realized arya hadn't noticed him at all. Gendry laughed quietly and took this as an advantage. He slowly edged closer to arya who was facing towards the pond. Soon he was close enough he could smell the beautiful smell of her hair. Gendry pulled his hands back and pushed arya on her shoulder blades, arya fell in a forward motion into the pond. She landed face first, she disappeared under the water for brief second, before splashing out of the water coughing. At first he was concerned he had hurt her, untill she laughed at him. She swam towards the edge looked up at him looking cold and wet. He put his hand out, mainly because he felt bad. But soon enough he knew that to be a mistake. As soon as he held aryas hand  
She pulled him forward into the water. He shut his eyes before the impact his his face, bubbles of oxygen floated up the the surface, as he pushed his legs so he could break the skin of the water. He looked at arya surprised.

"And that's what you get." She crossed her arms."you should never push a lady into a pond."

Gendry laughed" and since when were you a lady."

Arya raised her chin "for information my Prince, I have always been knowledgeable in the knowhows of being a lady." Arya said sarcastically

"Well I have never met a lady quite like you" 

"Well that's because I'm not a lady." She laughed

"Fine, your just a stupid...-" gendry didn't know how to finish the sentence

"Basterd." Arya said toneless.

He looked at her eyes, he knew he was falling for her, there were water droplets in her hair, soon he realized not only was he studying her but she was studying him. He looked back into her eyes, and slowly lent forward and kissed her it was gentle, but captivating, a mixture of sweet summer fruits and salty ocean water. Gendry and aryas Mesmerized lips pressed together time after time, gendry felt it transport him to a whole other world. Ragged breathing and dancing tongues brought a rare fiery heat to the cold wood air. With just arya and him there, the rest of the world disappeard

Soon aryas lips fell of gendrys, she slowly turned her head towards winterfell a gentle breeze fluttered inbertween them extinguishinging the desperate heat. Aryas breath came out in short, desperate gasps. The intensity was washed away. The rest of the world slowly came back into focus.

"Arya-"

"Shhhh" arya said not looking at him but out in the direction of winterfell.

"What is it." But soon enough gendry heard a loud scream  
Fill the wood echoing through out he trees. Quickly arya jumped up out of the pond with out a moment hesitation. She ran of towards the screams and shouts. Gendry climbed out of the water too and ran after her. But as soon as he saw the grey smoke rising high into the sky he knew what ever was happening was bad. He looked around for arya. But the time he saw her it was too late , she had already ran inside the burning building. But when he tried to run in and save her men held him back, he screamed and kicked, but he knew there weren't going to let a Prince run into a burning building, but they would happily let a basterd girl. We're all just people he thought. But it didn't matter, he watched as the burning building collapse and arya was no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	4. Arya -Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya enters the burning house to meet her fate.

Arya ran full speed towards the burning house, it was a small wooden shack on the outskirts of winterfell, she saw the crowd gathering outside the building, she heard screaming coming from inside the building. She knew who lived there, it was mikkens house, he was the butchers son, he had a younger sister, she was five. Outside she saw Mikken standing outside the house, aryawasn't prepared to let a little girl burn. She looked around at the crowd, it didn't look like anyone was prepared to go in and save the girl. She ran closer towards the fire, parting the people in her way. Soon she stood outside the blaze she felt the heat on her face stinging her eyes. The door was barricaded with a piece of burning wood. She knew it would hurt to move it but that thought was instantly erased. Her hands moved forward, she grabbed the burning wood and moved it upwards, she quickly ducked under and was inside the burning building. She turned around as the wood fell back in the doorway, she looked at her hands. Confused thoughts crossed her mind, why wasn't she burnt, maybe she was and her thoughts were just clouded by the smoke. She heard shouting outside, it was gendry. But as she turned her head to go and face the challenge ahead of her, but she soon realized that the building was silent, apart from the slow creaking of the building, the girls screams had stopped, the low moaning of the building began to get louder and louder. Before long the wood was breaking. The wood snapped and broke she looked up,certain she would die here as the building collapsed on top of her and every thing went black. 

She awoke in her chambers her head banging Like someone was playing drums inside her brain. After the banging came the pain a long heavy sigh of pain. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her chambers. She felt someone holding her hand. She turned her head, beside her sat her farther. He held her hand on to his forehand.

"Farther." She said in a horse voice.

Her father looked up at her."arya, seven hells what we're you thinking." She slowly sat up in her bed. She looked at him.

"I thought I could save someone's life." Arya said

"What by risking your own. Arya if you knew how much your life means."

"How Much my life means...are you joking. I am a basterd. My life means nothing to me." Her farther looked at her confused

Arya Sat up remembering something, she pulled he hands out from her sheets. She looked at the plan of her hand, then turned them other side. She looked up at her farther confused.

"I don't understand." She said her voice shaking

"What don't you understand arya."

"My hand...they are not burnt, I know I touched burning wood with them. But how."

"Arya I will tell you why, But not today." Ars looked at her farther angry. 

"No you will tel me." Arya kept staring at him.

"Arya." Her farther said

"Tell me."

Her farther looked at her."ummm...you are not in fact my daughter." Arya held her breath. "You are my blood though Your mother was lyanna stark, my sister. And your farther was raegar targerian. Arya I made a promise to keep you safe, and the only way i could do that would be to hide your true identity. Because you are not a snow, you are not a stark. You are infact a targerian. I'm sorry I never told you."

Arya looked away from her farther. No he wasn't her farther, he was Her uncle. She looked around the room upto none of her shelves where she kept many wooden toys. There were knight's andnother objects but her eyes kept trailing back to the Dragon. She had Dragon blood ragging in her vains. 

It was at that moment arya knew when she was truly engulfed by the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


	5. Gendry - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry has to leave winterfell but can arya go to kings landing with him.

Gendry watched as the building collapsed, he screamed and kicked but the men held him back. There was no noise coming from the building. He feel to his knees, a tidal wave of pain over took him as he saw the building burn, fear smashed down upon Gendry with an unimaginable force, sweeping him up into darkness. Gendry had never cried before, but as he watched that building burn, he cries tears burning his eyes, just how arya was being burnt. He looked around no one was doing anything, no one was trying to save her. But he knew as soon as he saw that building collapse there was no way anyone could survive that heat. He kept staring at the fire as it burned, endlessly the fire raged. Why did she run into that fire thoughts crossed his mind. He heard shouting behind him, he span around to see his farther and Lord stark marching up towards him. He looked at Ned stark, how would he explain to him that his daughter was dead.

"What in the seven hells is going on." The king comanded. Gendrys farther turned to face him, "what happened here boy, why are you crying."

Gendry looked at Lord stark and fell to his knees in front of him. "I'm so sorry my Lord...I couldn't stop her...She just ran inside...and the building fell down...I'm so sorry." Lord stark looked at him gendry realized he hadn't said who he was talking about, it could have been any one.

"Who gendry." Lord stark said to him

"Arya-" but before he could finish Lord stark had already ran to get some men to put out the fire. He screamed orders , but gendry just kept staring at the burning building, every on ran around him. But gendry had given up on saving her. It had been to long for her to be alive. Men ran up to the building with buckets of water. They kept pouring the water on to the fire, and slowly the heat was extinguished. Men ran into the ruins pulling out pieces of wood in search for both arya and whoever else was in the building. The first person they found was a small burnt body, blackened by the smoke. She was to small to be arya. But they soon found aryas body, and at first he just thought it was Lord Starks grief that caused the commotion. But gendry soon saw that bit wasn't that, Lord stark ran carrying a body covered by his cloak. Gendry stood up confused by what was going on, he ran up to a woman who saw what had happened.

 

"Whats going on, I don't understand." Gendry asked the lady.

"Lord Starks basterd daughter is alive."

A sudden rush of happiness ran over him, he fell to the ground, and cried, yet again. Not with sadness, but with happiness she was alive.

 

It had been 4 days since arya had woken up but gendry still hadn't seen her, he hoped she was okay. He sat at the table with his Farther, mother, brothers and sister. He hadn't eaten properly since arya ran into the fire. Ever since then his farther Bharat been more angry than he .usually was. His farther slammed his knife into the table, he looked around the table. "Leave please." Gendry band his brothers, sister and mother rose from the table, and went to leave the room.

"Not you gendry." Gendry sighed and span around, he walked back over to his farther, and sat down in his original seat.

"What is it farther."

"You can't see that basterd girl anymore."

Gendry looked at him puzzled "why not."

"Because... I don't think Ned stark has told bus the truth about her"

"What are you talking about."

"When She got out of the fire, she had no burn marks, I have met people with this...power, those people are all targerian. If she is targerian, I'll kill her."

"What no, she is not a targerian and if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Ha...like you would kill your own farther."

" Because I have feelings for her."

"And what are these feelings then."

Gendry took a deep breath. "Love... I think it feels like the pit of my stomach doesn't cover it. It's stretches everywhere. It's overwhelming, complete, and... immeasurable, in a way. Without bound or length, or depth. Absolute. Unchanging and ever-changing simultaneously. Fiery. And yet, safe. As though she has given me a peace. Something nothing else could have quenched. For me, it's like... When she ran into that fire..I thought she had died... I felt the same way I had felt forever... lost. She is the last thing I think about at night, and the first thing I think about in the morning, It's when i close my eyes and see a future together, as one and two. It's also hard work. Working to keep stable on the ship. It's being in the middle of an all-out scream fest, but still knowing, in the back of your mind, that tomorrow is going to be breathtaking. Because a fight is only a minute pebble in the midst of your feelings. It's being able to kiss your best friend. Having butterflies and a constant elevated heartbeat with even a single graze of the hand. It's feeling completely and utterly unworthy of this kind of love. It's passion, yet comfort... an insane sort of sanity, calm yet completely unnerved...And so much care. So much... you look into her eyes and you see love. That's how I feel farther. I feel so much for arya and if you lay a hand on her...I won't just hurt you I will kill you, but if you do hurt her I will know you deserve a million deaths, and I won't be reluctant to give them to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please comment and leave kudos love you all XD.


	6. Arya - Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya doesn't know what to do.

Arya looked down at the pages, her father, no uncle had forced her to stay in her chambers, he said it would be to dangerous to leave, but arya couldn't help thinking if someone wants nto hurt me they would have done it by now. The book she was reading beast on targerian history, it was weird knowing that she wasn't snow, or even stark, she was targerian. It hurt that a man she had loved and trusted had lied to her. But this wasn't the time for distrust, she just wished she had had known. But the Starks were still her family, she would be Jon's cousin now, but he would always be her brother it didn't matter. She wonderd if Jon knew. She wonderd if Jon would still muss her hair and call her little sister. She looked down at the book, the words began to blur behind the thick barrier of tears that hindered her eyes, she wiped the tears away, she turned the page of the book, it was a page written about targerians gone wrong, the ones that were mad due to incest, maybe she was mad. Tears stung her eyes, she grabbed the corner of the page and ripped it out. She rolled it up into a ball and threw it into the fire. She looked  
Into the heat, until she was faraway with her thoughts.

A loud bang brought her back to reality, she went over to the door, it could be her uncle, or it would be a horrible rapist. There was a large plank of wood in the way, No one could get in without a siege weapon, "hello" arya called towards the door."

A voice awenserd back "hello, arya it's me gendry, can you let me in I need to talk to you." Arya lifted the heavy plank that blocked brie entrance. She pulled the door open, gendry stepped through. She went to grab the wooden plank, but gendry got there before her, he quickly picked it up and placed it so No one could enter.

Gendry looked at her and smiled."arya-" she didn't let him finish, instead she lent forward and embraced him.

"I'm sorry gendry." She said crying into his chest

"Its okay." He said stroking her head. "I'm just haptic your okay."

"I'm not." Gendry pulled her away and put his hand in her face and wiped away a single tear that fell down her cheek.

"Whats wrong?" Gendry said concerned

"Everything it's like my whole life has been a lie." Arya said in a painful tone.

"Arya I don't know what your going through arya. But I do know you can't stay here."

"What do you mean."

"My far- the kings wants you dead."

"Why, I haven't done anything."

"No but your dad did."

"I don't control-" gendry embraced her again.

"I know. But he doesn't care. He wants any targerian dead." Gendry looked at her." I know where you could go but it will be hard."

"where."

p"In essos your auntie and uncle are there, they are the last two targerians left," gendry got down onto one knee."I  
vow from this day until my last I will protect you, your life will come before mine. Because I love you arya of house targerian. I love you and will protect you until my grave. We leave now I'm sorry this is so rushed but we can't say here, the king will kill you I'm sorry."

"Its okay." Gendry reached for her hand brushing a strand of hair from aryas cheek. Arya fell back against the wall, gendry leaned into her, gendry moved his left hand onto arya waist, and his right hand around the back of her head. Arya then slowly moved her lips against hers. They moved apart.

"You ready." Gendry said.

"Not really." Arya said afraid for her future may hold, but she could face it as Long as he was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment XD


	7. Ned - where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what happens bwhen Ned finds arya missing. Sorry quite a short chapter.

Ned walked down the corridor to aryas chamber, he felt bad that he had to lock her up. But Ned knew it was the only thing to do, he promised his sister he would keep her safe and this was the only was. When he had told the family that arya wasn't their sister, he hadn't got the reaction he was hoping for. Jon just ran off in a rage claiming that it wasn't possible. Robb had walked off to find Jon and bring him back to the table. Bran had cried, rickon had looked confused. But Sansa had smiled, and that hurt, he hoped that Sansa didn't know just how much danger arya was really in. He remembered the day he found lyanna with a small girl, only around the age of 4, lyanna was injured. Ned had seen the look she had given him, it was the look of knowing death had come knocking. As arya grew up he was surprised she didn't remember her mother, but he guessed she had just suppressed the memories. 

He got to aryas room and his heart sank, the door was wide open, the wooden bar that closed the door was lying across the floor. The room was a mess, But as Ned searched he realized that barely any of her things were missing, the only thing he could tell was missing was some gold. "ARYA." He screamed. Had someone taken her, maybe she had fought them and that's what all the mess was about. He ran threw the corridor and found some of his men. " arya is missing gather all the men find her."  
Soon he found Jon how had obviously heard the news, and was running in search of arya. "Jon have they found her yet."

Jon looked at him, as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead"what happened farther."

"I went to see her...and the room was empty, it was trashed." Jon kept staring at him in disbelief "I don't know what happened Jon, maybe she ran away, no one could open the door unless they were inside the room."

"No that's not right, arya wouldn't, unless." Jon's eyes wondered

"Unless what?" Ned wondered

"Unless someone she trusted got her to open the door." Jon looked at Ned. And that's when they both knew.

Ned banged the door, he waited a few seconds, then banged the door again. He heard the door open. Robert answered the door, "what is it Ned." The stench of alcohol  
came out from his breath.

"Where is she." Ned said

"Who." Robert looked confused

"Arya, she's gone."

"I don't what you are you talking about."

"She's missing. Where's your son, gendry."

"I Don't know where gendry is, anyway Ned you should be celebrating that the targerian bitch is gone."

If only Robert knew what lyanna had made him promise then maybe he would care, maybe he didn't but he couldn't think who else would have of hurt arya, with gendry missing yo things seamed to suspicious. He just she was alive, alive and okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD  
>  Also please tell me if you want you would like to happen next it would be great to hear people's theories. I really love reading comments


	8. Jon - long gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon thinks about the past. Another short chapter butI promise next one things will pick up soon. Yay!!!

Jon sat there on the side of the bed, he hadn't been here since arya had gone missing, he missed her. He missed her smile, her laugh. He wondered if she hadn't ever walked into that fire what she would be doing right now. It had been two years since she had been taken, at least that's what they thought. She hadn't written, or left a note. All that was left was a messy room and the haunting memories. He thought she was probably dead, otherwise where could she be. Today was the anniversary of her 'death'. They gave up looking after 3 months of looking for her, but Jon hadn't it was his little sister, and she was gone. He put his head in his hands, every thing was so fucked up, his farther had declared war on the baratheons for aryas death, they were the only culprits, and since Robert was killed in battle, the seven kingdoms had fallen into anarchy. Joffery had a crown on his head, while stannis demanded a crown. Jon needed to go to the hall soon and see everyone for the feast in aryas honour, what honour Jon wondered, she lived for 9 years, 9 years being  
Called a basterd before someone came and tore her away from her family.

He walked slowly down the hall, towards the table witch his family sat around, excluding his mother, she wanted no part of aryas remembrance. He took his seat next to bran. Everyone was looking down at the table. Jon felt angry why was no one saying anything. 

"What are we doing here." Jon said

"We are remembering her."Robb said

"Her name is arya, and this isn't remembering, this sitting around, we should be looking."

p"Shes dead Jon, come on give up already."

"I won't, " said getting up from the table. But where could she be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading please comment and leave kudos love you all XD.


	10. Dany - new faces

Dany sat atop her throne in her throne room in meeran, there was a long line of people wanting Things from her, a dwarf walked down the centre of the room. His robes were a bright purple colour, his hair was blonde, she noted as he had no nose and in its place a horrible scar . He walked down in front of her throne, and fell to one knee. 

"My queen." He began "before I give you an offer I want to ask you for a promise."

"Ask and I may agree." Dany said trying to keep acting like the queen she was supposed to be.

"I ask you that no matter what I say no harm will come to me." The dwarf said, she didn't see why not to agree to his terms, but that depend on his actions.

"Okay, I give you my word that no harm will come to you, but if you harm anyone, or say the wrong thing I have the right to take you into my custody." Dany thought these terms were good and proper.

The dwarf stood up and nodded agreeing to her proposal."My name is tyrion of house lanister." Dany raised her head. What did he want she wondered."first I want to let you know I am not like the rest of my family, all my life I have been an outcast, and when I heard tales of a beautiful Dragon queen I had to come and see for myself." Seven hells she thought not again.

"I'm not marrying you." She said quickly.

Tyrion looked surprised"nor am I asking you to marry me, I wanted to help you, see where most men thrive in killing,I on the other hand thrive in knowledge. I could help you defeat my sister and take the seven kingdoms."

"Why would you help me." Dany wondered

"I want to help you because my sister rules and she and I, well let's just say we never got along, she wants me dead, and I want her dead. She blames me for jofferys death."

"You killed joffery baratheon." She wonderd.

"No, but I wish I had, he wasn't meant for the throne his older brother was though, but that lad is lost, and probably dead, shame he would have made a good king."

"I am the true rulers." Dany said quickly

"Yes my queen I was just saying that he would have been good too."

"He was a the usurpers son."

"And what of it, children should never be judged on the actions of their farthers, I would not judge you for yours"

She looked over at ser barristan, he then stepped forward "my queen, I know Lord tyrion very well, and no one I westersos can deny How smart he is, but he is a lanister."Dany ponderd what to do, but she had already decided.

"Tyrion, I will let you join me in my war for the iron throne, grey worm please show Lord tyrion to his chambers."

Grey worm walked over to tyrion, bowed towards Dany then walked of with tyrion waddling behind him. Dany then looked to one of the guards by the door. "Next please." The door opened, and a boy and girl walked through, the boy was very handsome with jet black hair he wore old battered leather, the girls next to him was by far one of the most beautiful girls Dany had ever seen. She wore breaches like a man, but not a dress. They both approached the thrones and fell to their knees.

"Rise." Dany said

They both stood up the girl looked at her smiling. "I'm glad we finally caught up to you." The girl said,"my names  
Arya, arya snow and this is gendry, w have come a long way to find you, now please we need you help." The girl then began to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading and please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading please leave kudos and comment love you all XD.


End file.
